It is known in the art to provide a traction or gripping surface made of an elastically deformable and compressible material having a tread pattern of differing shapes and designs to improve the traction of the device to which it is attached, specifically shoe soles, gloves, and mechanical gripping devices. Heretofore, shoe soles have included varying patterns of geometric shapes. During the act of walking or running, the anatomy of the bare human foot, with its numerous curves, contours, and recesses, provides superior traction and gripping ability. Therefore, the need for a sole with an outer surface that very closely approximates the anatomy of a human foot or hand is evident. Previous attempts to provide such a sole have proven inadequate.